1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust collectors and, more particularly, to dust collectors of the type having a large upper filter bag and a removable collection vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dust collectors are a common component of the woodworking shop. Conventional dust collectors use a relatively low speed motor which drives a large diameter fan to generate a high volume of air flow at a relatively low pressure rise, which produces a highly efficient removal of dust.
A typical dust collector includes a housing having upper and lower openings, a blower, a motor for driving the blower, and a support stand for supporting the housing. A bag is attached to the upper opening and is made of a fabric material such as nylon or cotton which allows the air exhausted by the blower to exit the housing while retaining dust particles. A collection bag encircles the lower opening for collecting dust and debris for disposal. The collection bag may be made of plastic so as to be impermeable to air or may be formed from a cotton or nylon fabric material.
The inlet to the blower typically receives a flexible hose of four to six inches in diameter which is connected to a woodworking tool for purposes of removing dust, wood chips, and the like generated during cutting, boring, sanding and like operations which generate debris. The blower outlet is in turn coupled to the dust collector housing with another flexible hose.
The upper, filter bag is typically shaped to define a large surface area for ready airflow out of the housing. The lower collection bag is removable from the lower opening of the housing to facilitate its being emptied or changed. The support stand typically includes a base which supports the collection bag and the blower and motor assembly, and a support rod or bracket for mounting the housing at an elevated position. In some cases the base may have casters so that the dust collector can be moved or repositioned.
While dust collectors of the type described above have proved to be highly advantageous in workshops, that is not to say that dust collectors are without limitations and disadvantages. For example, the large volume collection bags attached to the lower opening of conventional dust collectors have proved to be hard to handle for debris removal from the workshop and disposal. Indeed, conventional dust collection bags may become unbalanced and fall to the side when disconnected from the dust collector housing, spilling some of the collected dust and debris to the workshop floor. Maneuvering the heavy unsupported bag for disposing of the collected dust or for depositing the collected dust in a central receptacle for later disposal can also result in further debris spillage or damage to the collection bag.